1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an electronic device for sharing data, and more particularly to an electronic device that uses a time point for sharing data with a second electronic device based on situation information.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of electronic device technology, e.g., a smart phone, a tablet, etc., and the introduction of the wireless Internet, electronic device have a wide range of uses, such as a device for games, a remote controller using short range communication, and a device for photographing an image through a mourned digital camera, as well being able to make a simple phone call or schedule management, thereby satisfying the demands of a user.
In addition, the electronic device may establish a network with neighboring devices. Accordingly, the electronic device may also share data with the neighboring devices connected through the network. For example, the electronic device may use short range communication (for example, Wi-Fi®, NFC, and Bluetooth®) for sharing data.
In general, a first electronic device may perform a communication connection with a second electronic device, and then transmit stored data to the second electronic device. However, there is a problem in that a user needs to directly control the first electronic device for providing the communication connection with the second electronic device and for selecting data to be transmitted to the second electronic device.